Too Many Wrongs
by ICE15
Summary: This is just a Harry and Hermione fic...they both love each otha...Harry cheats on her..Hermione gets pissed off...all that kinda stuf..read and find out what else happens.....


CHAPTER 1  
  
Big News  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The past three weeks for Harry was hell, the Dursley's treated him like crap worse then ever. It had only been three weeks into the holidays, the Dursley's were always out, they left in the morning befor Harry woke up and came back late at night sometimes when Harrys already in bed. He hated it there, he never got to talk to anyone, not saying that he wanted to talk to the Dursleys but if they were the only people he would have to talk to, so be it. One day, as Harry woke up on a bright Wednesday morning, he found a letter sitting on his table. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the letter, his eyes widened when he saw who it was from:  
  
Dear Harry Hey! Hows it going? I have the best news ever! Youll never guess what it is, I'll be at your house tomorrow and 9:00 sharp, ok. PS: Don't bother writing back, I'm just about to leave. Sirius  
  
Harry was shocked, what did he mean by he'll be at my house tomorrow! He said to himself. Dose that mean his taking me away, does that mean that I finally get to leave the Dursleys? Harry kept asking himself those questions till later that night.  
  
******  
  
It was 6:00pm Harry was steached out on the chouch watching TV, the Dursleys wernt home. Harry was bored stiff, he had that thought of the letter in his head all day, so it made it difficult to do anything else.  
  
"Better go and pack" Harry said to himself as he turned the TV off. He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, he pulled his trunk from under his bed and pulled out all of his Hogworts things. About a week ago Harry took the Night Bus to Diagon Ally to buy his stuff, so he had everything he needed. He packed all his stuff in neatly and put it aside and lay down on his bed. It was now only 6:15, Harry had never been so bored, he was just about to take a little nap when the phone rang, he pulled himself up and jumped down the stairs.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Now you listen to me very carefuly Potter" uncle Vernon said to him "You are not to go out, you are not to invite friends over, you are not to go snooping around the house and if when we come back and the house is not how we left it you will be locked up in your room forever! You hear me boy?"  
  
"Yeah I hear you, but what do u mean when you come back?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that! Just make sure that you keep the house neat and tidy! We wont be home for a few weeks" and with that he hung up the phone. Harry was shocked.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" he said to himself "wait, this is a good thing, I get the rest of the night to my self to do what I want!" and with that Harry picked up the phone again and called for a pizza.  
  
*******  
  
It was now 7, Harry had moved the TV up to his room, along with the radio and Dudleys playstation 2. He was sitting on his bed watching TV and eating pizza, this was the life for him, he had everything he need now, he didn't have the Dursleys to boss him round and he didn't have them in his face all the times. Harry was having such a good time he didn't hear the door inlock downstairs and the person walk slowly up the stiars.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Sirius said poking his head round the door.  
  
"Frikin hell!! He said scared to death.  
  
"Come on Harry! Happy to see me!" Sirius said laughing  
  
"Sure I am!" Harry said giving Sirius a hug. "You really scared me"  
  
"sorry, didn't mean to, nayways I'm here to pick you up"  
  
"yeah I kinda guessed so I packed my bags, I'm ready to leave when you are"  
  
"great, youll love the new house, Harry, its great, and your room, its huge!  
  
"Finally a big room! Ok lets go" Harry and Sirius talked a lot on the car trip, maly about school and Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So, you and Hermione dating yet?" Sirius asked  
  
"What!"  
  
"She likes you"  
  
"No she doesn't! she wouldn't liked someone liked me" he said looking outside the window.  
  
"so that means you like her" Harry didn't answer. "Harry?"  
  
"yeah I like, and have for ages too"  
  
"ask her out"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on she likes you"  
  
"I don't think she does, she always flirts with other guys anyways, theres probably other guys in the school who like her and have a better chance of getting her then I do"  
  
"Don't say that Harry, your closer to her then any of them, remember you one of her bestfriends"  
  
"That's just it, I'm her bestfriend, that's all I'll ever be" Harry and Sirius were silent for the rest of the car trip, Sirius wanted to ask Harry so many questions but didn't want to make him anymore upset. After about another half hour the car stopped, Harry looked up at the house he was going to live in, it was beautiful. 


End file.
